


A Morning to Cherish

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: Reira's romantic dream had inflicted jealousy from Yushiro. However, his jealousy brought pleasure for them both, and a realization that they could never have enough of each other.
Relationships: Reira/Yushiro
Kudos: 2





	A Morning to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much feels :')  
> and I keep the steamy part short bcs I want this fic to be more on the romantic side hehe  
> xoxo

The dream was simple yet beautiful, spreading warmth inside her heart. A pang of disappointment coursed through Reira’s heart when the reality roused her awake, her eyes fluttered open to see the familiar ceiling. For a few moments, she simply stared up while replaying the dream in her mind, a sweet smile etched on her lips.

Only when she couldn’t bear the feeling of someone’s gaze on her, Reira turned to her side.

“You were smiling in your sleep, and still smiling now.” Yushiro had been awake, bare-chested, propping himself on an elbow with a displeased frown in his handsome face.

Reira chuckled softly, pulling the white sheet higher to cover her shyness. “And you’ve been staring.”

“How can I resist your smile? It’s not possible.” Yushiro took a hold of the sheet, pulling it away to prevent her from covering her smile. He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “What did you dream about to make you smile that sweetly, princess?”

“Nothing much. I was on a date — drinking a coffee in my favorite cafe..” The words trailed off, she smirked in purpose to tease him.

Yushiro’s brows raised as his face hovered close to hers. “With who?”

Fighting a laugh that threatened to escape, Reira stared dreamily to the ceiling. “Someone handsome, he even kissed me, you know. No wonder I’ve been smiling.”

“A kiss?” He growled frustratingly, his hand pulled her hips close so they faced each other. “Who?” And he was dead serious, jealousy sparked in his eyes.

“It’s just a kiss, you don’t have to overreact.” Reira said innocently, her hand cupped his face while she batted her eyelashes. “Nothing more, just a date and a kiss. Don’t be jealous.”

He scowled, his hand gripped her hips possessively. “I can’t allow anyone to bring you out on a date, even if it's just a dream. Let alone kiss you.”

Reira, however, gave him a smirk of delight. “A dream is nothing but a dream, Yu. But I must admit it was a lovely dream.”

It did not relieve him, far from it actually. His hand slipped beneath her silky camisole, his fingertips gliding across her bare skin — “It’s only me who allowed to touch and kiss you.” He whispered in her ear with his deep, seductive voice.

His touch sent sparks inside her, making her head tilted aside so he could kiss more of the skin. A small whimper left her lips as his lips touched a certain tender part of her skin. The familiar ache made her lift her hand and she touched it with her finger. _Oh yeah, definitely a love bite_. “You did this?” Her voice was barely a whisper, the memory of it reminded her of the lingering warmth between her legs, recalling the pleasure he left there last night.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips, his gaze fixated on the red mark above her collarbone. “You only realized it by now? I must have distracted you so much that you didn’t notice it.” He peeled her hand away to kiss the mark — his teeth biting into the skin once again.

The sudden dull ache made her gasp. “Yu!” Reira protested, whining playfully. “There’s already a mark there, now it’ll be more obvious.”

His leg settled between hers, parting them. “To remind you that you’re mine, in dream or reality.”

A laugh escaped her lips as Reira attempted to pull herself away from him, “You’re jealous.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He caught her arm and brought her back, even closer against his, his face buried on her neck, raining open-mouthed kisses upon her skin.

“Even if it was you in my dream?”

His kisses halted for a moment, then his mouth curved against her neck. “Even if it was me, I’m still jealous.”

“Oh, come on! You’re being ridiculous.” Reira laughed softly, despite her complaint she didn’t mind it much. That was how much he loved her and she loved him nonetheless. “Of course it was you who I dreamt about, always you, no one else.”

Hearing her confession, Yushiro leaned away from her neck, facing her with his dazzling smile and without much hesitance, he crashed his lips on hers. He kissed her with urgency as if to replace the one his dream-self left there on her lips. A low, possessive growl erupted from Yushiro as he devoured her mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss.

“Last night wasn’t enough?” Her voice was breathy, she panted from the intense kiss, peering up with her heavy-lidded eyes as the kiss broke off.

“Never. Nothing would ever be enough.” He whispered, desire had consumed him, it was reflected through his eyes. Yushiro leaned away slightly, drinking the sight of her in the soft golden light that streamed through the curtains. “Let’s have a date.”

“But..” Torn between agreeing and refusing, she paused for a second. “Don’t you have a rehearsal for your upcoming play today?” Even so, her arms curled around his neck, unwilling to let go of the chance.

Yushiro let out a chuckle, “I’ll bail for today, I can rehearse my own part. I want to go on a date with you today, princess.”

And he made it harder to refuse, she was grinning from ear to ear and nodded in defeat. “Then, in return, I’ll help you rehearse after our date.”

“Our date..” He smiled, staring into her lovely eyes for a long moment. “But, before that—” Without finishing his words, he leaned down in a slow motion to steal another kiss, his hand worked skillfully to shed any obstacle between them.

His mouth was on hers, moving against each other in a kiss that was searing and passionate — igniting the flickers of desire that reawakened the pleasure.

Immediately, their bodies react to one another.

Bared for each other, his hands traced her bare skin, leaving a hot trail in its wake that left her moan and bucked her hips in desperation. Aching for more, for the pleasure that he would give her. Moan after moan, their bodies joined into one, the overwhelming pleasure had them gasp and moved in desperation.

The dream might be beautiful but it won’t ever beat the reality, of how he touched and kissed her with all the love that poured out from him.

Of how much she loved him, her heart ached.

Their limbs tangled under the sheets as the second ticked by. The sighs and gasps of pleasure filled the silence of the room as they bathed in the morning light together in their peak of pleasure, leaving her writhing and him shuddering. 

A loving smile spread across their faces as he embraced her close, their hearts beating together as one.

A moment so perfect to cherish.

Blurring the lines between dream and reality.


End file.
